Atlas; Book of Earth
Atlas is the tale of how the earth formed. A tome that records the position of every pound of rock that forms the mighty realm. It’s endless pages hold every possible truth. The book of Earth has spells that can modify the terrain and create impenetrable defense. Abilities Tier 1 * Hurl Boulder (2PP) ** The caster tosses a massive stone through the air, creating a block on the battlefield upon a brutal impact. ** Frequency: At-Will ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Earth Spell Style/Stance ** Range: 10 ** Target: One Character ** Effect: The rock blocks line of sight and acts as cover. It has 10HP and defensive stats are 10. ** Attack: Int/Wis/Cha VS Ref *** Hit: Spell Damage. Leave a rock in the effect hex and target character is knocked back one hex. *** Miss: Leave a rock in the effect hex. Target character must move to an adjacent hex of their choice. * Rock Mail (2PP) ** Rocks crawl around the user, turning them into a golem like figure. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Earth Spell Style/Stance ** Target: Self ** Attack: Int/Wis/Cha Check *** Hit: +3 defense, until the end of combat * Stone Sentry (2PP) ** Trading all movement for a rock solid shell, the caster becomes an immovable but nigh unkillable object. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Earth Spell Style/Stance ** Target: Self ** Attack: Int/Wis/Cha Check *** Hit: Reduce damage taken by your casting attribute. Lasts until you move. You cannot be moved unwillingly. Tier 2 * Clashing Rocks (2PP) ** Two rocks rise from the ground and slam together, catching those too slow to escape their clasp. ** Frequency: Chapter ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Earth Spell Style/Stance ** Range: 5 ** Target: One Character ** Effect: At the start of your next turn, leaves a stone pillar in it's place that blocks ranged attacks. It has 15HP and defensive stats are 10. ** Attack: Int/Wis/Cha VS Ref *** Hit: Rocks begin to close in on the target. Make the attack roll at the start of your next turn. If the target moves, willingly or unwillingly, before the start of your next turn, the attack misses. 2 Spell damage + Attribute. * Rock Cover (2PP) ** The caster bends the earth to make a large stone wall. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Earth Spell Style/Stance ** Range: 1 ** Target: Line 3 ** Attack: Int/Wis/Cha Check *** Hit: Create a 10ft wall of stone. Breaks line of sight for both sides, the wall has 20 hp, if it hits 0 all sections of the wall collapses into dust. * Terraform (3PP) ** Raise the Earth beneath you, creating a massive mountain ** Frequency: Chapter ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Earth Spell Style/Stance ** Range: Self ** Target: Burst 5 ** Effect: The hex directly underneath you is raised to 30ft. All adjacent hexes around it are raised to 20ft. All hexes adjacent to those hexes are raised to 10ft. ** Attack: Int/Wis/Cha VS Ref *** Hit: Spell damage + Attribute *** Miss: Attribute Damage